


It's Not Fair (And I Think You're Really Mean) [from The Kims: Only Dialogues]

by LukePoiz



Series: The Kims (an Only-Dialogue series) [3]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Sappy BM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "I keep messing my parts, forgetting even lyrics I wrote... and it's because of you.""I'm having a hard time figuring out how that could be my fault, B."
Relationships: Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Series: The Kims (an Only-Dialogue series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	It's Not Fair (And I Think You're Really Mean) [from The Kims: Only Dialogues]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewEra14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NewEra14).



> Original Title: "It's Unfair"
> 
> This goes particularly to 'NewEra14' at Wattpad. Even from here, thanks.
> 
> I signed the handwritten draft of this on April and actually forgot I wrote this story till I saw their comment.

"It's unfair."

"Excuse me?"

"It. Is. Unfair."

" _Matty_ , what are you talking about?"

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you're around?"

"Wait. What?"

"I keep messing my parts, forgetting even lyrics I wrote... and it's because of you."

"I'm having a hard time figuring out how that could be _my fault_ , B."

"Who else would it be then?"

"I'm not the on-"

" ** _I just look at you, and everything else disappears._** "

"..."

"..."

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

" _Yeah_ , **_all mine._** "

**Author's Note:**

> Final title is from Lily Allen's "Not Fair", which I couldn't get out of my head as I edited this piece. A lovely song, totally worth a listen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
